Perfection
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: De-anon from kink meme. Alfred and his daughter New York star in a movie as villians leaving the other nations wondering if they were really acting. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** hey people!**

**This is a de-anon from the kink meme. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

England rolled his eyes as he took his seat. He glanced at the popcorn and soda in his hands. Americas movie theaters were hypnotizing. They somehow made sure that you bought their disgusting and over the priced snacks. Speaking of which he didn't even remember standing in line for them let alone buy them.

The entire G8 was there. He looked to the side where France was flirting with some random girls, Russia was sitting there with a smile, both Italies were talking to a different group of girls, Germany was looking through a leaflet about the movie, China and Japan were quietly eating the snacks they purchased, and some smuggled in. and Canada, who seemed to be the only one who knew what the movie was about, was sitting there with his bear and smiling.

England sighed as he tried to get comfortable. At least the seat was soft and they had picked the middle row where the bar was so they could put up their feet.

At the telltale sign of the movie starting, the lights getting dimmer and the screen getting lighter, everyone in the theatre immediately stopped talking except for the occasional shush.

England felt a look of disgust come across his face at the previews for movie to come. Trust America and his children to enjoy these filth they called movies. When he scoffed the boy sitting next to him gave him a dirty look before turning back to the screen.

Finally the movie started.

There was a scene of some city in New York. The camera rolled over the skyscrapers until it reached a building and peered into it through the windows.

There was a man sitting in a chair behind the desk, it was clear that he was the boss there. And standing next to him with his hands behind his back, Arthur realized with a start, was Alfred.

"Do you understand what needs to be done? Exactly what needs to happen?" the man asked Alfred.

Alfred nodded. "I understand and rest assure I have my best man on the job sir."

The man nodded. "Good, good. I always know I can count on you Nathaniel."

Alfred smiled. "Of course sir. I live to serve you. Do you wish for me to check on our interrogations with the hostage?"

The man nodded turning his attention to the papers on his desk.

"Sir?"

"Yes Nate?"

"I was wondering something. Why do you refuse to allow us to torture them for their information? It is an effective way."

The man sighed. "I told you before Nate. I don't believe and I don't enjoy torture. It is something barbarians do and we are civilized people."

Alfred bowed to the boss. "Of course. Forgive me." he said as he turned and walked through a corridor a smile on his face the entire time.

The moment his back was turned and the office door closed the smile fell off his face.

"You might not believe in torture Mr. Richards. But I do."

The screen went black for a moment before in white script the word _Perfection _came onto it before fading back to Alfred who was walking down the steps.

**Don't feel like uploading all of it. For now. Maybe tomorrow.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I finally decided to update this story. I have all the chapters and will upload them all at the same time. **

**For that I will keep the authors notes short.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Alfred was soon joined by a woman. They walked down the steps into what seemed to be the basement.

They didn't speak for a moment until the woman asked "Are you sure that your…partner can do this?"

Alfred smiled. "Oh she can do this. Furthermore I can trust her more than anyone."

The woman got a pinched look on her face. "You can trust me."

Alfred nodded. "I know but with her…it's different."

The scene suddenly switched to a blue dress covered in blood before going back to Alfred and the woman.

"You see. Mine and her relationship is different." he said before the scene went back to the blood stained dress. This time Alfreds voice was heard as the scene stayed on the person.

"I can trust other people but they might betray me."

The person wearing the dress arm lifted and snapped forward, a whip in her hand, across the back of some man.

"With her I never need to ask twice. With her she will never ask why. Why me? Why them? Or what. What did they do?"

The man screamed. His back is covered with deep wounds and he was hanging limply by his wrists on the chains attached to the ceiling.

"If I say something. It is done the way I want it exactly the way I want it."

A hammer was picked up by a small hand. It was lifted before being hit against the mans legs and arms.

"I know she'll never betray me. Ever."

A door opened and the girl brought down the hammer and looked to where Alfred and the woman was.

"Because I know she will die before uttering even a single word about against me, let alone betray me."

**Just a warning. There will be implied incest or even actual incest here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**In this, and the rest, New York is in here alongside Alfred.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The girl dropped the hammer. As the camera panned away to show her entire face England realized with a start that it was Americas child, New York Emily Jones.

Emily walked up to Nathaniel and curtsied. "Father." she murmured.

Nathaniel walked up to her and with a smile put his hand on her head. "Anastasia. Tell me. Did you get anything from him?"

Anastasia nodded as she turned back to the man who was slumped in pain and exhaustion.

Nathaniel slowly walked up to the man and lifted his head with his hand. "Hello there!" he said brightly.

In response the man looked up and spat in Nathaniels face.

The smile vanished as his eyes darkened. He stood up and wiped the spit off with his sleeve. He held a hand out to Anastasia who in turn placed the hammer in it.

Without warning Nathaniel lashed it against the mans face. He screamed as teeth and blood fell to the floor.

"Learn some respect." Nathaniel spat.

Nathaniel walked away from the man and looked back at his daughter "So what did you find out?"

"The terrorists were planning an attack on the company in an effort to silence us." Anastasia said. "They were going to attack on the 18th of this month at 7 pm at night. Their main targets were going to be you, Richards, Willingham, and Turnbeck."

Nathaniel smiled. "Good girl. You know you could've gotten out of this pain by just telling her this. You would've had a nice, clean, and painless death. It's your fault your like this." he said mockingly to the man.

The man said something in a foreign language. Nathaniel reached out and kicked him in the back where the deepest wound was.

"Speak English swine." he said.

The woman looked sick. "I…may I go sir?" she asked.

Nathaniel looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Go Loraine."

The only sound for a moment was the padding of Loraines shoes as she nearly ran from the scene.

"Do you know who was going to be in charge of the operation?" Nathaniel asked.

Anastasia shook her head. "I was going to start that before you walked in."

Nathaniel held his hands towards the man. "Then by all means. Don't let me intrude."

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Um warning here. There is something being tortured. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Anastasia walked towards a cabinet and pulled something out of it.

She went towards the man again and said "For the sake of this I will say this one more time. Tell me what I want to know, everything I want to know, and I will kill you painlessly."

"Go to hell you whore." the man said weakly.

Anastasia nodded. "And I will see you there." she said, as she pulled the instrument from behind her.

It was a saw. A highly sharpened saw.

She placed it over the mans foot where his toes were connected and began to saw back and forth and applying more and more pressure.

Blood, skin, muscle, and soon enough bone were on the stone floor. The man screamed as the metal tore through his skin like a piece of paper.

Nathaniel stood there against a wall with his arms crossed and smiling, pride shined in his eyes like a parent watching his childs best work.

Anastasia looked up from her work. England felt a chill run down his back at her emotionless eyes. He felt France shiver beside him. "Ready to talk?"

The only response was a moan of pain.

Anastasia nodded and placed the saw on the ankle. Fresh blood spilled onto her shoes and the bottom frills of her dress.

"Namad!" the man screamed suddenly.

Anastasia looked up as did Nathaniel. "Who?"

"Namad. Namad Haja. He is the one in charge." the man sobbed. "Please just end it."

"Tell us more then."

The man continued to talk. He gave names, dates of events that were going to happen; everything they wanted and asked he gave.

Nathaniel gave a nod. "Pleasure doing business with you sir."

At her fathers nod Anastasia placed the saw at his throat. With a sharp drag to the right his neck was sliced open covering Anastasias apron, front of her dress, face, and hair in the red sharp blood.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Nothing to say here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The next scene was in the shower. The screen showed the floor of the bathtub water mixed with blood. The camera went up and it showed Anastasia showered to get the blood off of her.

She opened her eyes. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in them. No remorse. No pride. Nothing.

She stretched before turning off the shower and stepping out. She wrapped a towel around her and went out of the bathroom.

She walked to the living room where Nathaniel was sitting looking at some papers and drinking something.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"The boss wishes to congratulate us on another painless interrogation." Nathaniel said, holding up the paper.

Anastasia took the paper and her eyes scanned it. She gave a small smile and a snort. "Painless indeed."

Before Nathaniel could retort someone started to knock at the door.

Nathaniel stood up to open it while Anastasia went to the other room. She came back wearing a bathrobe and slipping something into her pocket.

Nathaniel opened the door and it revealed to be Loraine. The both of them relaxed.

"Loraine, what are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked letting her in.

"I need to talk to you." Loraine said walking in. she gave a look towards Anastasia. "Can we speak in private?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my daughter. Drink?" he asked walking towards a cabinet.

"Please."

Nathaniel poured three drinks and brought them back on a tray. He gave one to Loraine and the other to Anastasia. After taking a sip he said "Alright then. What do you want to talk about?"

Loraine downed the drink in one gulp before saying "About that man. Was it really necessary?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Richards wants us to be efficient. We don't have the time to do it his way so we do it my way instead."

"He would never allow your way."

"Which is exactly why he will never know."

Nathaniel peered at her over his glass. "Will he?"

Loraine sighed. "If he ever finds out it won't be from me. You can trust me you know."

Nathaniel nodded. "Good to know."

**Next chapter ahoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Warning for incest here!**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The phone rang in a different room. Anastasia stood up and went to it.

The moment the door closed Loraine sat next to Nathaniel.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nate…" she said. She placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned closer. "Make love to me."

She tried to kiss him but he turned his head to the side so her lips brushed his cheek instead.

"Sorry, but no thanks." he said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why not?" she asked hurt visible.

"I don't enjoy sex with someone I do not love."

Loraine recoiled as if she had been struck. "I love you Nate."

"But I don't love you." he said.

"What do I have to do to make you love me?" she asked.

Nathaniel took another sip. His eyes gazing over at her over the glass. "Sorry but I'm already in love with someone."

He stood up and looked at her. The look in his eyes showed pity. "While I do like you, it is not the way you want. You're nothing more than a friend to me. Sorry."

"The girl you love…does she love you?" Loraine asked.

Nathaniel smiled his back to her. "Oh yes. She does love me. Entirely."

* * *

The next scene made England flinch slightly. It was a bed scene though there was no sex. The scene started with a shirtless Alfred, which caused some of the females in the audience to lean forward slightly, he was sitting in bed. There was a small view of a window outside which showed that it was late at night. What made England flinch was his companion. A sleeping Emily was lying next to him. And it was clear that she was naked.

Nathaniel leaned against his headboard and stared at Anastasia for a moment. He went forward slightly and extended his right hand. His fingers brushed against her cheek lightly. He sighed and smiled at her before carefully getting out of the bed.

He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on, England can almost hear the disappointed sighs from the females in the crowd, and walked to his desk in the living room once more.

He was looking through a bundle of papers before sighing and rubbing his eyes. England realized with a start for the first time that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He glanced almost sadly at a picture on his desk.

The camera panned to the picture. It was of Nathaniel, a woman who looked like Anastasia but older, and a small child.

Nathaniel put his elbow on the desk and rested his hand in his palm. He fingered the glass surface of the picture.

"Oh Rachel. I wish you were here." he said quietly. "But don't worry. They'll pay. They will all pay for what they did to you."

"Father?"

Nathaniel looked up from the picture. There Anastasia stood with a sheet around her. England heard the males sigh in disappointment this time followed by their girlfriends or wives hitting them.

Nathaniel smiled and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her closely. Her own arms raised and returned the embrace.

He leaned down and his lips ghosted over hers before going downwards and kissing the front of her neck.

She put her head back to reveal more of her neck. What was scary was how robotic it was, as if she was instructed to do so.

Nathaniel smiled his lips still at her neck.

"Good girl." he said, as he licked a pulse point.

'_Just like how a good child should be.'_

**And onto the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Slight incest here again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The next scene was back in office from the first scene. Nathaniel was standing in front of Richards desk, his arms behind him again. Anastasia stood right beside him to his right.

"Amazing how you are able to get this information. Assassination attempts now of all times? Good lord." Richard said.

Nathaniel nodded. "You were right sir. They responded better to friendship than with pain. Right as always." he ended with a smile, England recognized that smile and it sent a chill down his spine. It was the same smile he wore when he finally entered WWII officially and swore to end it.

Richards nodded. Then his attention turned to Anastasia. "Tell me Nate, how old is your daughter now?"

"She'll be turning 16 next month sir."

Richards nodded and his attention focused on something on his desk. "Have a kid myself, a son. He's your age. Maybe the two of you should get together? It would be wonderful if you started to date, personally I can't think of a better girl for my boy than yours."

Nathaniel smiled once more, although the crowd was able to see his fist clench. "I'm sorry sir but I don't wish for her to date anyone. Though I agree with you, I'm sure your son would be my first choice as well."

Richards nodded. "Ah the fathers over protectiveness of his little girl. I understand Nate. She's everything right?"

"My entire world sir." Nathaniel took her hand in his and looked at her smiling. "I don't know what I would do without her. It is hard raising her without Rachel but I believe I did a good job."

Richards nodded but before he could say anything the phone rang. He picked it up and shot Nathaniel a look which clearly said 'Please leave.'

Nathaniel nodded and left, still holding Anastasia by her hand.

Once they were out of the office Nathaniel brought her to him. Her back against his chest. His hand went up and clutched her throat for a moment before going down and brushing against the top of her chest.

"Would you date him? Would you leave me for him?" he asked his mouth right next to her ear.

Anastasia shook her head. Her own hand went up and clutched Nathaniels, her hand seemed so small compared to his, and said "I would never leave you father. I love you."

Nathaniel smiled. "That's my girl."

**Next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**No warning here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The scene changed again. They were back in the basement. Nathaniel was leaning against the wall and Anastasia was preparing her tools.

The man looked up at Nathaniel and asked in an accented voice "Why are you doing this?"

The accent. It was Russian. England saw from the corner of his eye Russia lean forward slightly and his eyes narrowing.

"You need to ask why?" Nathaniel sneered. "I tell you why commie. Because I want to make the entire world perfect. I want to remake the entire world as America is."

"In America is anyone ever persecuted for being a different religion? Or a different culture? Or a different race? No they aren't. There are wars in the past and now, each and every day, that was all about religion and rights to certain things. Most of the time land. But if everyone was one with America there would be no more problems like that. Everyone would be able to live in peace and follow what they wish to."

His eyes narrowed. "Then there are people, people like you, who don't want that. Who wish to stop people like me. Communists, terrorists, Nazis, fascists, all you little sons of bitchs are trying to stop me. Well I wont stop until I'm dead, I can assure you."

Nathaniel suddenly kicked the man. The man let out a gasp and shook slightly. Nathaniel shot him a look of pure disgust.

"Anastasia." he nearly barked. She looked up obediently from her tools. "Make sure it's completely painful."

She bowed her head. "Yes father."

**Not that much left now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

They were back in the office although it was different. Nathaniel and Anastasia stood by one another like always but this time there were guards there as well. Richards looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"Seventeen." he said. "All the hostages we have ever taken. All seventeen were tortured relentlessly before being killed. Why? Why Nate, tell me."

"It was the best way."

Richards slammed his fist against his desk. "No damnit it wasn't!"

He breathed heavily before saying "You've been lying to me Nate. This entire time you have been lying to me. I let a lot of things go because you are my best and I like you but now…it's too much. I'm afraid you need to go."

Richards sat back in his chair and signaled to one of the guards. "Guards. Take them away."

The guards shuffled but otherwise didn't move.

Richards looked at them. "I said take them away!"

"They won't listen." Nathaniel said triumph in his voice.

Richards span towards him. Anastasia was suddenly behind him and forced him back into his seat.

"They won't listen because they longer trust you." Nathaniel said, starting to walk towards him.

"You don't have the balls to run this company anymore. But don't worry. It's in good hands. Everything will proceed the right way." he said soothingly smirking.

"What are you-" Richards started to say only to stop when he felt Anastasias knife at his throat.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your best man and if something should ever happen to you the fate of the company would obvious go down to me. Goodbye Richard, you useless bastard."

England bit down his lip as blood was sprayed across the desk and the body soon followed.

Nathaniel sighed. "Oh my. It seems that he's dead."

One of the guards nodded. "Assassin somehow sneaked in. Pity he escaped."

Alfred gave the lifeless head a small push to the side with a finger. "I guess there's nothing else I can do but take over. Hoped this day would have never come."

England spared a glanced at the other nations. They all seemed transfixed at what they were seeing just like England was.

Where the hell did Alfred learn to be like this?

And why did it seem that he wasn't acting?

**Little bit more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Implied incest here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The movie continued. Snacks laid forgotten for some while others robotically continued to push the popcorn and sip the sodas into their mouths.

The movie had reached the ending at long last. The company was falling and the proper authorities were after Nathaniel.

Nathaniel paced around the office like a caged beast. "Damn. Damn. Damn!" he snarled.

Anastasia was standing at the head of the office as usual, her hands behind her back watching her father.

Nathaniel gritted his teeth and looked to the side. There were televisions on the wall which showed the happenings of all the floors. He growled.

He shot a look at Anastasia. "No doubt with all the evidence against me they'll imprison me for life if not kill me."

"And you as well." he added nearly as an afterthought.

Anastasia flinched but otherwise didn't move.

They looked at one another before Alfred crossed to the desk and opened a drawer. "Always had this in case of something like today."

He pulled out a gun. "This baby only has two bullets. One for you and one for me."

Anastasias eyes widened and she began to shake.

"Wh-why?" she asked quietly.

Alfred laughed. "Well of course we'll be going to hell together my dear! Isn't that what all the lovers once did in times like this?"

"I'm your daughter."

Alfred licked his lips. "And yet you and I went into forbidden territories. Ones that a father and daughter shouldn't. You never complained either."

"You never let me."

Alfred nodded. "Because that's how I raised you, my little girl. Now do it." he said, holding the gun to her.

Anastasia took the gun in her shaking hands. She looked at it for a moment before cocking it and placing it at her temple.

"I…cant." she said in a whisper.

Alfred snarled. "Either you do it or I will do it for you."

**Two more after this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Implied incest here again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

England jumped as the shot ran out, a few of the people in the audience screamed. Anastasia fell to the floor a bullet visible in her temple. England saw Russia close his eyes.

Alfred smiled. "Such a good little girl." he murmured as he leaned down and picked up her. He laid her in his lap and stroked her face. "Such an obedient little girl."

He picked up the gun; it had fallen from Anastasias grip and onto the floor and cocked it back.

He was humming a song happily and with a smile before placing the gun to the side of his head and pulling the trigger.

The camera focused on the door where the police, or who ever they were, entered the room but England realized with a start that the room was empty except for two blood stains.

The next scene showed a graveyard and three tombstones. The camera was focused on the middle on. It said 'Rachel Williams' the one on her right read 'Nathaniel Williams' and the one on her left read 'Anastasia Williams'.

The camera panned away to show Loraine and some man standing there in formal wear.

"You really did love him didn't you?" the man asked.

Loraine nodded. "Yes I did. I can't help but wonder who the girl who loved him was."

"It was Anastasia."

Loraine looked up sharply. "Anastasia was his daughter."

The man nodded. "We had some investigations done. We were told that he was suspected to have sexual relations with her. Sick bastard."

Loraine looked back at the tombstone. "Poor child."

"From what we were able to get Nathaniel forced her into quite a few things from a young age. By the time she came to question it, it was too late. Do you know what happened in the office?"

Loraine slowly nodded. "He had her commit suicide before shooting himself."

"Guess he didn't want her to have a life without him. She was a minor and would've been tried as an unwilling accomplice. Yeah she would've gotten quite some time but she would've been let out eventually. Him on the other hand, would never see the light of day again."

"I hope the final judgment shows mercy on her. She didn't deserve this life." Loraine said quietly.

The man nodded and they stopped talking. Soon they turned and left the cemetery. The camera focused on the three tombstones with the wind blowing and the sound of a childs laughter from far away.

**The part where Russia closes his eyes is because of the girls name and the memory the name brings. Anastasia Romanov, I'll leave that to you. **

**And there's still one more part!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**And here is the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The movie theaters lights were turned back on. The audience stood up and clapped and cheered before getting their belongings and leaving, they left their finished snacks on the floor and in the chairs.

England and the other nations still sat their in disbelief and some fear. America? The goofball, idiotic, happy-go-lucky America was something like this!

Bloody hell.

The next meeting was going to be interesting that's for sure.

And for the love of all that was holy it was in Washington DC.

America was already there, he was only on time for the meetings when they were held in either Washington DC or in Canada. When he saw them he grinned.

"So? Did you guys see the movie? What did you think?" he asked.

No one answered they just took their seats and tried to avoid looking him in the eye. The movie hit a few things way too close to home for comfort at the moment.

"I liked it Al. didn't know you could act like that." Matthew said.

Alfred grinned. "Thanks Mattie! So what's wrong with them?" he asked shooting the others a look.

Matthew smiled. "Guess the movie just got to them or something."

**Lame ending is lame but what the hell.**

**I hope you guys liked this!**

**Until next time and a different story.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
